The present invention relates to a scroll fluid machine.
JP-A-2000-120568 discloses a scroll fluid machine in which a cooling gas from a cooling fan is flowed in an introduction passage (a cooling wind passage) to cool a scroll body.
JP-A-2001-336488 discloses a scroll fluid machine that includes an upper side duct externally cooling an electric motor with a cooling wind from a cooling fan and a scroll duct connected to the upper side duct and cooling a fixed scroll.